


Daminette December 2020

by orphan_account



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Daminette December 2020, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:01:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27832693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: These are my one-shots for Daminette December!(I'll try my best to do one a day but they might be short)
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne
Kudos: 49





	1. Day 1- Inspiration

Moving to Gotham after living in Paris her whole life was a really big change for Marinette. Falling in love with The Ice Prince of Gotham was an even bigger change but what she didn't know was that another big big change was headed in her direction. 

"It's almost like you don't know her Todd!" Damain shook his head, his brothers were useless when it came to romance.

Jason rolled his eyes at his brother's stupidity. Damian has been meaning to propose to Marinette for ages but couldn't find the perfect ring. Eventually Dick took it into his own hands to help him and as much as he could be dragging as many of the Wayne siblings as he could to help Damian look.

Nothing, Nobody could find anything that matched Marinette's personality. 

Tim began to become bored and his eyes wandered of of his laptop, which was filled with jewelry-makers websites and landed of the portrait on the wall. It was quite simple really, just the Gotham skyline which Damian had painted and Marinette insisted they hung 

"That's it" Tim began to think out loud "We all know Marinette loves homemade things, so if Damian makes the ring himself she would love it no matter what." It could work , they had all the equipment for it after Dick tried his hand at making rings.

"I'd never thought I'd say this but Drake, you are a genius."


	2. Day 2 - Swordplay

Just breathe in and out. That's all Ladybug needed to do, it wasn't like she had finally been able to contact Batman after three years of fighting Hawkmoth's akumas with no support, right?. Nope, that's exactly what was happening.

Currently Ladybug and Chat Noir were sitting atop of WE as that was where they were instructed to meet.

The sound of footsteps in the background was a telltale sign that he was here. As they were continuing with their conversation, Ladybug couldn't help but wonder why Robin was staring at her. The conversation ended with the bats agreeing to stay out of Paris in case of akumatization until Hawkyboi ( as Red Robin dubbed him) was defeated. Onece the bats turned to leave, Robin turned made eye contact with Ladybug.

"Your yo-yo"

"What?" Ladybug flashed an awkward smile.

"Your weapon of choice seems unreasonably unhelpful in a serious battle situation." Robin shot back.

Ladybug, who now was quite angry taking that as an insult proposed the idea of a spar against Robin to see who's weapon was better. Robin graciously accepted and the two started in a fighting position. Within the fight there were so many kicks, jabs and dodges it seemed the two wear destined to fight forever. They ceased after the sun began to rise.

"Your skill was exceptionable , I hope we can do it again sometime" Robin smirked and jumped of the rooftop leaving a blushing ladybug behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n ik this was short but i dont have a lot of time on tue, wed and thursday to write so expect those chappies to be shorter


	3. Chapter 3

Damian knew there was know way that the legend of soulmates was true, but when he was with Marinette he had hope.

**Author's Note:**

> omg this is literally so short but i totally forgot abt daminette december ngl


End file.
